<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trouble and Treat by SuchaPrettyPoison</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329908">Trouble and Treat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaPrettyPoison/pseuds/SuchaPrettyPoison'>SuchaPrettyPoison</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Neighbors, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Trick or Treat: Treat, Trick or Treating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaPrettyPoison/pseuds/SuchaPrettyPoison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Halloween candy she’d been swiping plus the spiked coco, mixed with being confronted with all that was Ben Solo was enough to make anyone’s head spin.</p><p>-</p><p>There is nothing better than spending an evening in with spiked coco and eating through the candy that she'd bought to hand out for Halloween. Well, actually there was something better. Her neighbor Ben forgetting his key and knocking on her door.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trouble and Treat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I feel like I've been gone for so long....but here is something super short and sweet!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were few times that Rey cursed her lack of fashion, and this, this was one of them.<br/>See, she had planned to dress up properly for Halloween this year to hand out candy, only the bat print onesie that Finn had gifted her was super comfy, and there was something about wear it paired with the massive furry monster slippers that spoke to deep in her soul. But as she opened her door with bright smile, she became instantly aware that she probably looked like a child and damn did she wish she’d put effort into her appearance. Because of course Ben Solo would be standing in her doorway, filling it really with the sheer breadth of the man, wearing that sheepish expression and big puppy dog eyes. She’d expected him to be dressed like he’d come straight from the office; his black suits fit the man to perfection, and it was such a contrast to his pale skin and dark features. But this evening he was in more dressed more causal, though no less effective at heating her blood.</p><p>His eyes swept over her, there was faint bruising under his eyes - that man didn’t sleep nearly enough.</p><p>“Trick or treat.” His deep voice caused her back to straighten which in turn had her chest pushing forward, and she became very aware that she was not wearing a bra and she had to fight not to bite her lip.</p><p>The Halloween candy she’d been swiping plus the spiked coco, mixed with being confronted with all that was Ben Solo was enough to make anyone’s head spin.</p><p>Crossing her arms across her chest, Rey attempted to compose herself, “Aren’t you a little old to be trick or treating?”</p><p>“Never,” He flashed her a brilliant smile while leaning against her doorframe. She bit her lip. She couldn’t help it. The man oozed sex and made her think of eating candy off of his body, licking at chocolate that would melt onto his skin – how he’d got to her head quicker than the Irish cream she’d been adding with a heavy hand to her coco, “Forgot my key.”</p><p>Letting out a breathy laugh she stepped aside, holding the bowl of candy with a white-knuckle grip. It was either that or she was going to grab ahold of Ben’s jacket and drag her into her apartment.</p><p>“Again?” She asked with a nonchalance she was proud of in her slightly tipsy state.</p><p>“Yeah. I’m sorry about interrupting your night – again.”</p><p>She waved him off, plucking a chocolate from the bowl and making quick work at unwrapping it before popping it into her mouth to distract her mouth.</p><p>Trusting that he would close the door, Rey turned her back and went to place the bowl back on the table, “Do I need to feed you? I have pizza.”</p><p>Making her way the couple of steps into her kitchen, she went about making him up a plate before he even had a chance to respond.</p><p>“I don’t want to trouble you.” That low voice of his danced down her spin.</p><p>Flicking her eyes over to where he was leaning over, his forearms on the countertop that separated her kitchen from the living space. She knew she had a small unit, felt like the cast-off unit, but it was perfect for her. However, with him in her space, it felt tiny – he filled the space with just his presence alone. Not that she minded. She’d love for him to fill all her spaces. And on that note, she was not going to let her mind go down that rabbit hole.<br/>Giving him a brief eye roll, she wrestled to regain her composure. The man set her off balance and she didn’t need him to know that his mess of a neighbor was in lust with him.</p><p>“No trouble sharing my pizza with you.” She set the plate with a massive slice Infront oof him, “Though, I’m starting to think you should just leave a key with me, I’m sure you just want to get home, undress and relax; instead of having to spend part of your evenings with me till a locksmith or manager comes out. Or is it going to be Hux to the rescue?”</p><p>“Locksmith.”</p><p>Rey grimaced. At this time of night and on a holiday…“They are going to cost you a small fortune at this rate.”</p><p>“Rey. It’s fine.” Ben spoke slowly, his eyes locked on hers as he brought the pizza to his mouth, there was a flash of his imperfect teeth before he took a bite, and Rey had never wanted to be a slice of pizza more in her life.<br/>Oh, she was staring at the man’s mouth.<br/>She was going to make him uncomfortable.<br/>He had come to her to seek refuge, not to be ogled.</p><p>“You know – I actually have a skill set that might appeal to you.” The moment the words left her lips, she knew they were the wrongs ones, and could feel the heat in her cheeks. This wasn’t made any better by the color slashing across Ben’s face, or the way his eyes held hers, “I-I..look, I may or may not know how to break in via a window, and so I may or may not be able to easily get to your fire escape and pop open your window, and then open your door. So, you don’t have to waste your time here, with me. I mean I’m getting high on sugar, drunk on coco, and yelling out the lines to Hocus Pocus, I’m sure you have better plans. Could be trick or treating the adult wa-“</p><p>“Rey-“ He cut her off and she sucked in her lips to prevent from more words tumbling out of her mouth and watched as he produced his keys from an inside pocket, “I want to be here.”</p><p>He had his keys…<br/>Oh…<br/>OH!</p><p>“You’re the treat.”</p><p>Bloody smooth bastard – she liked it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/suchaprettypsn/">SuchaPrettyPSN</a><br/><br/>Tumblr: <a href="http://www.suchaprettypoison.tumblr.com/">SuchaPrettyPoison</a><br/><br/>Sorry that I've been kinda MIA - RL is always a bit insane but I wanted to get something just quick and cute out.<br/>I really hope you enjoyed it, I do have a few projects in the works that I hope to get on out/finished.</p><p>Hope everyone is safe and healthy and maybe this brought you a little joy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>